Lieutenant
by youllbeinmyheart1997
Summary: Natalie Cliff, age 25, recently promoted to the rank of lieutenant, just returned from a month long mission in Qatar. But she was caught in the attack. How will she get out of this one?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: So... I've decided to do a soldier one with Lennox and Epps and all of them! Wish me luck!  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers. I only own my OC.  
**

* * *

**Name: Natalie Cliff  
**

**Age: 25  
**

**Birthday: 9/30/1982  
**

**Rank: Lieutenant  
**

**Looks: Short brown hair, black eyes, 5'4"  
**

**Personality: Serious during battle, laid-back off the battlefield.  
**

**Friends/Brothers-in-arms: Captain William Lennox, Sergeant Robert Epps, Jorge "Fig" Figueroa, First Sergeant Patrick Donnelly, Mahfouz  
**

* * *

"Alright, guys! Let's go home." Lennox called out.

"Yes!" I shouted and the others all laughed.

We all boarded the two CV-22 Ospreys and we were on our way to the U.S. SOCCENT Forward Operations Base in Qatar.

For the past month, we were on a mission that I am unable to disclose to you. If I did, I would be thrown in jail. We haven't been to the SOCCENT Base since we got the mission. it felt good heading back.

I was sitting in between First Sergeant Patrick Donnelly and Sergeant Robert Epps with Captain Lennox and Jorge "Fig" Figueroa across from us. Epps let me listen to one of his earphones. He was playing "Wake Up Call" by Maroon 5. According to Epps, he found it on the Internet.

We were all fooling around and dreaming about what we were going to do when we got home.

"A month of this?" Fig said. "Can't wait to get a little taste of home. A plate of Mama's alligator eh tu fe."

I laughed and said, "You know you've been talking about alligator meat for so long, you're actually making me want to try it."

Epps snorted. "You've been talking about about barbequed gators and crickets for past two weeks. I'm never going to your Mama's house, Fig, I promise."

"Bobby, Bobby, Bobby. Gators are known to have the most succulent meat." Fig protested. Then he started talking in Spanish.

"English, please." Epps asked, but was blatantly ignored.

"Come on, man. English." We all said someway or another.

"English. I mean, how many times? We don't speak Spanish." Lennox said.

"Why you gotta ruin it for me? It's..." And he slipped into Spanish again.

"Can you not speak Spanish?" I asked. "I mean, I understand Spanish and Japanese but you don't see me speaking either of 'em."

"Hey, you guys remember weekends?" Patrick cut in. "The Sox at Fenway? Cold hotdogs and a flat beer?"

"Perfect day." Epps said.

"What 'bout you, Captain?" I asked. "you got a perfect day?"

"Eh... I just can't wait to hold my baby girl for the first time." Lennox replied.

"Aww..." Everyone said.

"Shaddup!" Lennox said.

"How 'bout you Nat?" Epps asked. "What's your perfect day like?"

"Hmm... I guess, I just hanging out with my loved ones." I said, fondly.

"Do we fit into that category?" Patrick teased.

"Well, of_ course._" I teased back.

We all laughed.

Epps' iPod started playing "Miracle" by Cascada.

"Dude, you have such girly songs." I said.

"Hey. They were free." Epps defended.

I thought about it and shrugged "I guess that's a good enough reason."

The CV's landed at that moment and we all got off. Our base was fairly big, but it was in the middle of the desert.

I was totally sweaty, while carrying my gear. I decided to follow Lennox and help him write his report on what happened on our mission.

"Lenne! Nati!" a voice shouted.

We both looked up to see our Qatari friend, Mahfouz, running towards where we were sitting. I smiled. Mahfouz was such a bright young boy. He could go to school, but he would rather stay on base, or with his family about 15 miles away from the base.

"Hey! How you doing?" Lennox greeted him.

"Hiya! How you holding up?" I asked

He nodded and asked, "Water?"

"Oh, thanks!" I said, smiling.

"You gonna help with the gear?" Lennox asked.

I took a long drink from the water Mahfouz offered me then gave it to Lennox.

"Hey, my family is gonna be on soon. I'll see you later, okay guys?" I said, standing up.

"Okay. Later, Nat." Lennox said.

"Bye!"

* * *

I was in one of the offices, waiting for the computer to load up so I could talk to my family.

The screen blinked on and there was my mom, dad, and my 16-year-old brother, Taylor.

"Hey!" I grinned at them.

"Oh, look at my little baby! She's so grown-up!" My mom gushed.

"Well, looks like you've finally moved up in the world, huh, kid?" Dad teased.

"That's right! Lieutenant." I said proudly.

"Oh, that is totally awesome, sis." Taylor said. "I can brag to kids at school that my sister is in the army."

"Have I ever mentioned that your the best brother ever?"

He laughed. "I'm your only brother."

"Yeah, yeah. So, how's everything back home?" I laughed.

They told me all about how Taylor helped his football team win the last game of the season, how Dad got promoted or something, how Mom's catering company is doing, etc.

The screen beeped. I looked at it and it said that Sarah Lennox was on.

"Okay, guys. i gotta go now. I'll see you when I get home, alright?" I said.

"Alright, then. We love you." Mom said.

"Bye, Nat! We'll you later!" Taylor shouted from the living room.

"Come back safe, yeah?" Dad said gruffly.

"Of course, Dad. I promise. Love you guys. Tell that to Taylor, will ya?" I responded.

"Yes, dear. Bye." Dad said.

"Bye" And with that, I cut it off and opened Sarah's window.

"Hi, Mrs. Lennox!" I said, cheerfully.

"Hello, Natalie." She smiled.

"Wow, is that Will's 'baby girl'?"

"Yes, she is! Speaking of which, where's Will?"

"Uh... I think he's right outside." I said. I heard a bunch of thumping and shouting. "Oh. I can hear him now."

"My wife on?" Lennox suddenly burst into the office.

"Yep. Nice talking to you, Mrs. Lennox."

"You too."

"See ya later, Lennox. I'll be in the showers."

"Bye, Nat. Ah! My ladies!"

I left before I could here anymore. I just made my way to the showers. A whole bunch of soldiers said hello to me on my way there.

I was lucky. The showers were practically empty. Sure there were a couple people, but I've gotten used to that. It took about 20 minutes to shower and put my clothes on.

Then, after my shower, I saw Fig watching a few of the other soldiers playing basketball. I walked up to him and said, "Hello. What are you doing?

He literally jumped. "Nat! No te había visto!"(1)

"Obviously." I teased after I figured out what he said. "Anyway, why are you just standing here?"

He pretended to think, making me laugh, and said, "I really don't know. I just... have this feeling... that something bad is going to happen."

I frowned. "I'm sure everything will be fine."

He shrugged.

"Hey. Come on, let's go to the mess hall. I'm hungry."

He laughed. "Tú siempre tienes hambre!"(2)

"No, I'm not!"

He just laughed.

* * *

I was in my bunk when it happened. A humongous explosion rocked the entire building.

Immediately, I sprung out of bed, got my radio, gun and bullets, and sprinted outside.

Lennox always told me that if our base is attacked, my first priority was getting Mahfouz to a safe place to hide.

"Mahfouz!" I screamed over all the commotion. "Mahfouz!"

I spotted him trying to run toward me, but was pushed back by all the soldiers running around.

"Mahfouz, I need you to follow me! Hold my arm and don't let go no matter what!" I screamed at him.

We ran to where the tanks are kept and hid there.

"Cliff to Lennox! We're by the tanks! repeat, We are by the tanks!"

"Copy! But so is the thing that's attacking!" He shouted back with no need of the radio. I looked up and gaped.

The thing that was attacking was at least 20 feet tall. It had rotor on it's back that looked like a helicopter's.

"Just hide in there!" Lennox yelled at me and Mahfouz. I snapped out of it and pulled Mahfouz to his feet from where he stumbled. I pushed him into the tank and followed him. A couple other soldiers were already in there. Then came Patrick, Fig, Lennox, then finally, Epps.

I powered up the tank and got the hell out of our now destroyed base.

The last thing we heard?

A blood-curling scream.

* * *

**(1): Nat! I didn't see you there!  
**

**(2): You're always hungry.  
**

**A/N: So? what do you think? I know I should be updating my other stories and that's what I'll be doing in a few days!**

**Please review!  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I had a lot of positive feedback last chapter! Well, by my standards, anyway. Thanks a lot!**

**On another note, I have no idea what the dates are in the movie because there are no time-markers. ya know? So I'm just gonna guess. I doubt anyone actually knows the actual date, but let me know if you do.  
**

**So, there are a couple things I'm going to ask you guys.  
**

**1. Should I keep Jazz alive? I read the reason why they killed Jazz in the movie and I understand why. But he was awesome! So, should I?  
**

******2. I need a twist. Like how some OC's turn into Cybertronians somehow. Or they turn techno-organic. Or have kids. I need something like that, but what should it be?**  


******All suggestions welcome!  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers. Only my OC.  
**

* * *

~May 19 2007, 0830~

I sighed wearily. All of us were tired. Not just physically, though that had a role in it, too.

The fact that everyone on our base, with the exception of us, was finally sinking in.

We took s little break at the foot of a small mountain

I was the first to break down. The guys were trying to be strong. Their pride will get them killed one day. It's not healthy to keep it in.

So, I let it out. I sobbed into Fig's shoulder while he awkwardly rubbed my back in an attempt to comfort me. It wasn't the best, but I appreciated it anyways.

In all honesty, I was embarrassed, crying in front of the guys. I mean, I really only got to know my team on our month long mission, and they were all I knew in the army.

While I calmed down, Epps was passing around a picture of the thing that attacked us.

"I never seen a weapon system like this." Epps said. "Thermal shows this weird aura around it like it's cloaked by some kind of invisible force field"

He passed the picture to Lennox.

"That's impossible." I put in. "An invisible force field hasn't been invented yet."

"She's right" Patrick said. "There's no such thing as invisible force fields except in like, comic book stuff, right?"

"I don't know man." Fig said, his arm still around me. "My mama, she had the gift, you know? She saw things. I got the gene too now. That thing that attacked us? I got a feeling it ain't over."

"Looks you were right about that feeling." I murmured to him while Patrick said, "Why don't you use those magic voodoo powers to get us the hell out of here, huh?"

"When I took that picture." Epps said. "Think it saw me. It looked right at me."

The was a brief silence.

"Alright, we gotta get this to the Pentagon. They gotta know what we're dealing with" Lennox said, holding up the camera.

"Our radio's fried. We got no communication with aerial." Epps reported.

"How about a phone at your village, Mahfouz?" I suggested.

"How far away do you live from here?" Lennox asked.

"Not far. Just up that mountain." he pointed.

"You have a phone?"

"Yes."

"Alright, let's hit it!"

We all piled back on and into the tank and started for the mountain.

* * *

"Damn it all!" I hissed, as the tank slowly came to a stop. Everyone got out and asked what the hell was wrong in some way or another. There were even a couple guys blaming me... I mean, it's not like I meant to make the tank stop.

"Hey! Shut up!" Lennox yelled at all of them. They did so, then all turned to me.

"What happened, Natalie?" Lennox asked, gently. I still flinched. I was only called my full name when I was in trouble or something similar.

"I really don't know. It just stopped." I said, quietly, looking down at my feet. As they say, don't add fuel to the fire.

"Hey. It's okay. I'm sure no one blames you." Lennox said to me.

"Yeah, Nat." Patrick added. "Guilty doesn't suit you."

I half-smirked at him. "Never has. Never will."

"Well. Someone go see if we can get this thing running." Lennox said, now that I felt better, I guess.

"C'mon, Nat. Let's go find that problem." Epps motioned to me to help him.

"Sure thing."

We both looked through the engine, trying to find the freaking malfunction.

"Hey, I found it..." Epps said, lifting up the fried coupling.

I groaned. "We'll never be able to repair it, especially in the middle of the desert..."

We took the coupling to Lennox. He had the same reaction as I did.

"Well, looks like we're gonna have to walk."

So we all started walking.

* * *

We were about 1/2 a mile from Mahfouz's village, near both a phone tower and a water tower. Epps got some water and poured it all over his face.

"Hey. Give me some, please. And Mahfouz" I reached out for the cup.

"Sure thing." I drank a whole lot of water, then handed it to Mahfouz, the poor kid. Yeah, I know. We only walked a couple miles, but that feels like a lot farther in a desert.

Suddenly, the whole entire phone tower was falling over!

"HEADS UP!" "HEADS UP!" 'Watch out!"

Patrick was facing away from the tower and literally jumped when it landed 3 feet away from him.

"What the heck was that?" He asked.

Fig replied in Spanish. "What the hell do you mean, what was that? That tower fell over and almost killed me! If that thing had come any closer, it would've broken my ass!"

Patrick, of course, didn't understand any of it, so he just said, "English, dude. English." And he turned away.

Meanwhile, we were still looking for the cause of the tower falling. We were on our toes, keeping our weapons out. Suddenly, Epps yelled, "WHOAA!" and started shooting at something that looked like a tail. It was in the ground, like some kind of drill. Lennox was jumping up and down, trying to dodge the tail-thing.

Then, it just vanished underground.

"Br quiet! Settle!" Lennox shouted.

"Whoa, motherfuc-!" What the heck was that?" Epps yelled.

Then, Patrick screamed and his heart stopped beating. But we didn't have time to mourn because Lennox yelled "Go, go, go!" And we all sprinted towards Mahfouz's village. I still had a hold on Mahfouz's arm.

We ran through the village as some of the men in there ran out with hunting guns, trying to defend their village. Most of the others stayed near the outskirts to try and fend off what looked like a scorpion. Lennox was shouting out orders like our lives depended on it, which it probably did.

"WHERE'S YOUR PAPA?" I screamed at Mahfouz, keeping a firm grip on my gun while as we ran through the town. "WHERE'S YOUR PAPA?"

We led me to a house, with a man inside.

"Papa!"

"Do you have a cell phone?" I asked him as soothingly possible.

"Wha?"

"A-a-a telephone!" I tried again. "Telephone!"

"Oh! Telephone!" He ran over to a desk and came back. "Cell phone!"

"yeah alright! Mahfouz, stay with your papa!" And I ran back to the battle while dialing the Pentagon number.

"THIS IS AN EMERGENCY PENTAGON CALL! REPEAT, THIS IS AN EMERGENCY PENTAGON CA-AH!" I shouted as a blast shattered.

"Do you have a credit card?" A very bored International Operator on the other end said.

"NO, I DON'T HAVE A CREDIT CARD!"

"Ma'am, the attitude is not going to speed things up _any. Bit. At all._" He replied. "I'm going to ask you to speak into the mouthpiece very clearly."

"I'M IN THE MIDDLE OF A WAR!" I yelled, getting very pissed off. "THIS IS FREAKING RIDICULOUS!"

I figured it was useless to argue with this idiot, so I just made my way over to Epps, where he was shooting like crazy.

"EPPS! WHERE'S YOUR WALLET?" I yelled at him.

"POCKET!"

"WHICH POCKET?"

"MY BACK POCKET!"

"YOU'VE GOT TEN BACK POCKETS!" I shouted, feeling all of them, trying to find his wallet.

"LEFT CHEEK! LEFT CHEEK! LEFT CHEEK!" he shouted, then resumed shooting.

I found his wallet and got out the first credit card I found.

"Alright, alright!" I read off the numbers as clearly as I could while in the middle of a war zone.

"Also, ma'am. have you heard about our premium plus world service gold packet?" The International Operator asked.

"NO, I DON'T WANT A PREMIUM PACKET!" I screamed. Thankfully, The pentagon finally got on and I tossed the phone to Epps.

_'If we survive this, I'm gonna track that idiot down'_ I thought as I started shooting at the scorpion-thing.

It had really thick armor, if the bullets pinging off its armor like flies were anything to go by. I tried looking for weak spots on it's armor and figured, like anything that had armor, there were chinks in its armor, so I aimed for there.

I just kept shooting until the scorpion-thing fired at least 8 rockets at different parts of the town, so we were forced to take cover. And after that, the battle was pretty much over, since Epps was able to get some back-up.

The scorpion-thing's tail came off as it burrowed underground. I think that was the highlight of my day.

Lennox was making sure everyone was present and accounted for. Epps, Lennox, me, the 2 guys who was in the tank...

Wait...where's Fig?

"Fig! Where are you?" I shouted, running through the battlefield. Then, I spotted him, lying on the ground behind a statue. He had a whole bunch of cuts on his head. Apparently, a pillar behind him was hit by one of the scorpion's rockets and the debris caught Fig by surprise.

"N...Nat... Estás bien... Gracias a Dios..." He stuttered.(1)

"Shh... Fig, save your strength. You're gonna be okay." I soothed, cleaning the blood on his head and trying to stem the flow.

The rest of the soldiers came up then.

"Oh, God. Fig..." Epps said.

"We need a medic." Lennox said into the phone.

We carefully transferred Fig onto a stretcher so that when a medic did arrive, we could just move him right away.

And when a helicopter did arrive, we loaded up Fig, then the chopper made its way to the nearest hospital.

We moved the tail from the scorpion-thing onto one of the carrier planes.

Lennox and I went back to the town to say goodbye to Mahfouz and return the phone his Papa let us borrow.

And with that, we were finally on our way to the Continental U.S.

We were finally going home.

* * *

**(1) You're okay... Thank God...  
**

**A/N: Wow... This is the longest chapter I've ever written! Pat my head! JK, JK!**

**Anyways, again, so sorry for the wait, thanks for reading and please review!  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: How'd you like the last chapter? I thought it was pretty good.**

**Thanks to all who read the last chapter!  
**

**Remember the questions from the last chapter! All suggestions welcome!  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers. I only own Natalie Cliff.  
**

* * *

_*Recap_

_Lennox and I went back to the town to say goodbye to Mahfouz and return the phone his Papa let us borrow._

_And with that, we were finally on our way to the Continental U.S._

_We were finally going home._

~May 20, 2007; 2300~

The personnel on the carrier all gave us quarters. I decided to bunk with Lennox and Epps in one of the bigger rooms. Fig was in the infirmary of the carrier, I think. Last I heard he was stable, thank God.

I collapsed on one of the beds, face down. I was completely exhausted from everything that happened in the last couple days. Everything was going fine when we got back to base. Until that damned robot thing attacked. Then, another attacked us again the next day. Lennox said that we would get results on what the tail thing was made out of and such the next day. I wish I could reassure my family...

MY FAMILY!

I shot up straight in my bed, scaring Both Lennox and Epps, who were talking quietly from each of their beds.

"Whoa, Nat! What's wrong?" Lennox asked.

"My family! That attack is probably all over the news! Remember Someone from the States was gonna come inspect the base the day after the attack! It's bound to be on the news! How will our families react!" I shouted and started pacing the floor next to my bed.

They both stood up from their beds and came over to me.

"Hey, girl." Epps said, trying to get me to calm down. "Don't worry. We can just ask someone at the base we're gonna stay at for a phone and you can call your family."

"Yeah, Nat. Don't worry. Everything's gonna be fine." Lennox told me, grabbing my hand and pulling onto the bed, so I could calm down.

I took a few soothing breaths and said, "You're right. You're totally right. I should just get a little rest. We're checking out that tail thing tomorrow, right?"

Lennox nodded. "Just go to sleep and we'll wake you up in time for checking that thing out."

"Alright. G'night, guys." I lay down and almost instantly fell asleep.

* * *

_*Natalie Cliff's dream: start*_

_I was on a typical city. By look of it, a city in California if the ocean view and skyscrapers were anything to go by. It was like I was everywhere at once. Like I was moving from one place to another; near a tall white building that seemed like a bank, on a street across a bakery, in a cafe.  
_

_The scary part was that everyone was running away from gunfire. I looked around and nearly woke up. There were giant metal robots!  
_

'Like at base!' _I thought._

_One was all black with cannons I would kill for attached to its arm. There was another yellow one slightly shorter than the black. They were both fighting a robot that looked like an upside-down Dorito that was brown. This was all down by the cafe.  
_

_Then I was by the bank, only it looked like an earthquake just happened. A really tall blue and red robot was fighting an even taller silver one. I also saw a boy, maybe 17 years old, holding a cube-shaped object. It had strange glyphs on it...  
_

_Then I was by the bakery. A giant foot landed right in front of me and I stumbled back. I looked up.  
_

_It was the same robot that attacked our base in Qatar. Its armor made little pinging sounds and I realized they were bullets, if the machine gun a soldier was anything to go by. It was obvious that no one could see me, so I looked around. Lennox had just picked up a motorcycle and rode it straight at the giant robot!  
_

_He was quickly approaching me. I knew that he couldn't see me, but I tried to yell at him either way. And then, when he was two feet in front of me...  
_

_I woke up.  
_

_*Natalie Cliff's dream: finish*  
_

I opened my eyes and checked the clock above my bed. It was 0800. I looked at where Lennox and Epps' beds were, I immediately forgot about my dream and smirked. "Morning, guys."

I guess they were so surprised I was awake, that they jumped. They both had their shirts off, and pants unbuttoned. They scrambled to put all their clothes on, while I turned away, trying to smother my laughter.

"Nat! You should have told us you were awake!" Lennox said, still stuck in his shirt.

"Oh please, Lennox. You should be used to me waking up in the middle of all you guys." I rolled my eyes.

They grumbled as I got a uniform that the guys on the plane supplied for us. They busied themselves as I changed into a clean uniform. I've been in that same uniform since the attack and I forgot to change last night, so it felt good to be in something clean.

"Okay, sissies. Let's go eat something and check that thing out." I said cheerfully.

* * *

After we ate, we went to the place where the tail was being kept.

The engineers were still fascinated by it.

"It's like a...self regenerating molecular armor!" The guy exclaimed.

Lennox and I looked at the gunshot 'wounds' that it sustained.

"Look at the scorch mark where the sabot round hit. Melted right through." I observed, poking at the burn.

"Hey, aren't sabots hot for 6000 degree magnesium burn?" Lennox asked Epps.

"Close to it. Melts tank armor." Epps replied.

"Then it's metal skin must react to extreme heat-" The tail suddenly arched up and stabbed where Epps' hand just was.

"I thought you said that thing was dead, man!" Epps yelled at the engineer.

All the soldiers grabbed it and held it down while the engineer and I scrambled to strap it down.

After it was secure, I said, "This thing is wicked."

Everyone looked at me like I was crazy.

Lennox shook his head and said to Epps, "In any case, tell command that our effective weapon is high heat sabot rounds. Recommend and reload them on all the gunships. Go."

* * *

I was just lying down on my bed. We were close to the next base we were going to and, hopefully, to home. I wanted to go to the infirmary to see how Fig was doing, but the medic said he'll be up and about by the time we get to the base, so there really wasn't any point.

I sighed and flipped onto my stomach, hugging my pillow. Lennox and Epps were somewhere else; I haven't a clue where.

I wanted to tell someone about the dream I had, but like I said, Lennox and Epps were elsewhere, and Fig was in the infirmary. Plus, I didn't know anyone else on this carrier, so I'll just have to wait.

"So... bored..." I said out loud.

"Well, why don't you come and help me do something productive." Epps said from the door.

"Alright. Anything, so long as I'm not bored." I replied as I stood up and regain my balance.

"Good. We have to gather the trash from the plane, so they can take it when we land."

"Okay, trash duty. Not what I was expecting, but okay."

We started with the tech room and worked our way back. While, doing that, I explained my dream to Epps. The whole time, Epps just listened.

"I wouldn't worry about it too much." he said as he tied up another trash bag.

I sighed "I know. But I help it. It was pretty real to me, and all that."

Epps hummed. "Yeah. Well, let's hope that doesn't happen, or we're in big trouble."

Big trouble, indeed.

* * *

**A/N: So? what do you think?**

**Remember the questions!**

**Thanks for reading and please review!  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I'm finally back!**

**So, I've been thinking of my little twist and I think I got it! Y'all will just have to wait!**

**Thanks for suggesting!**

**Disclaimer: I do not ow Transformers. I only own Natalie Cliff.**

* * *

_*Natalie Cliff's Dream: Start*_

_I was walking alongside Epps, Lennox, and a few other soldiers. I tried to walk up next to Lennox, but I couldn't move._

_'_What's going on?' _I thought. '_Why can't I control myself?'

_We made our way through some kind of hallway and the man at the front said, "What your about to see is totally classified."_

_We entered the giant doorway and I mentally cowered in fear._

_In the middle of the room, was the big silver robot I saw in my previous dream. Except, he looked bigger because the other red and blue robot wasn't there._

_I took a closer look and realized he was covered in ice. Since my dream self was also looking around, I figured I would just go with the flow._

_Lennox and Epps, along with the rest of the men, were gaping at the giant. A man in a suit was at the front of the group. There were two teenagers(what are civilians doing here?), two young adults around 22, an older man about 35, the Secretary of Defense(he's here too?), and a couple others._

_I couldn't hear the man at the front talking very well. I could make out bits and pieces._

_"NBE-1...found by...President Hoover..."_

_But one of the kids cut in. "Mr. NBE-1 a.k.a. Megatron...Earth..."_

_I was getting really annoyed with all static._

_The man in the suit led us to another room. It had a very large window. We all looked out it and I saw a giant...CUBE! It had the same markings as the cube the kid in my other dream was holding. I that i look at the boy, I realized he was the same boy. So odd._

_A sharp pain went through my head and brought my hand up to it in order to try and sooth it. I was vaguely aware that my dream self was doing the same thing but I was in too much pain._

_Both my dream-self and I dropped to the ground, drawing all the dream-people's attention._

_"Nat!" Lennox's voice said in my ear. "Wake up, Nat!"_

_And that's what I did._

* * *

I opened my eyes and jumped, which was a bad idea because I hit my forehead on Lennox's chin.

"Ow... God, that hurt." I said, rubbing my head.

"If you think you're in pain..." Lennox groaned, grabbing my other hand and pulling me off the bed. "Come on, Nat. We just landed."

"Finally!"

"But first we gotta wake up Epps." Lennox strode over to Epps' bunk, where he was still lying down.

I just jumped on him. "Wakey, wakey, sleepy head!"

He jolted awake, trying to regain coherency. "Huh? Who? What? When?"

Lennox and I just laughed at him.

"Come on, man." Lennox laughed. "The plane just landed."

"Oh. Well, you could've just said so." Epps grumbled.

We gathered the few personal items we had and disembarked. When we got down to the bottom of the stairs, I stretched and took a deep breath. It felt good to breathe in fresh air; not that fresh, but still better than recycled air in the carrier.

But we were barely 10 paces away from the plane when a man in a suit came running up to us, took my bag out of my hands, and said, "Captain Lennox, I need you and your team to come with me _right now_!"

And with that, he ran in the direction of an SUV. I glanced at the guys, then ran after the guy who took my bag. I heard Lennox and Epps follow me a couple seconds later.

* * *

*Hoover Dam, Nevada*

I stifled a yawn as I stood in parade rest, for some reason.

"Anyone know why we're here?" I asked out of the corner of my mouth, so that guy in front of us wouldn't hear me.

"No idea." Lennox replied.

There were only about 10 soldiers here.

'A_re we here for decoration, or something?'_ I thought as I stifled another yawn.

"Attention!" The guy shouted, and we all stood straight and saluted. I looked down the line out of the corner of my eye and saw the Secretary of Defense.

'_What's he doing here?'_ My eyebrows furrowed minutely.

"At ease." He said, and we all went back to parade rest. He was followed by two harassed-looking teenagers and two young adults. I furrowed my eyebrows again.

Those were the same people from my dreams.

What. The. Hell?

They kept walking until the same middle-aged man and man in the suit walked up to the teenagers.

"Kid, I think we got off to a bad start." The middle aged man said. He said something about a mocha latte and I thought, _'Sure could use one of those.'_

"Where's my car?" The boy demanded.

The man in the suit stepped forward and said seriously, "Son, I want you to listen to me very carefully. People could die here. We need to know everything you know and we need to know it now."

The boy shrugged and responded just as seriously, "Okay. But first, I'll take my car, my parents-maybe you should write this down. Oh, and her juvie record. That's gotta be gone. Like, forever."

The man in the suit just sighed. "Come with me. We'll talk about your car."

The girl next to the boy whispered something in his ear and he responded, "Sure." While the other man gave a deep sigh and said, "The man's an extortionist."

Lennox motioned for us all to follow them. We broke our little formation and followed after him, Epps and I flanking him.

We approached a giant door on the side of Hoover Dam. The man in the suit inputted a pass code and the door slowly slid open.

We followed him through a series of hallways until we came to another door, and the two men stopped us.

"What your about to see is extremely classified." The man said to us and pushed open the door.

We entered the room and I mentally slapped myself in shock.

It was the same giant silver robot that was in my dreams for the past two nights. It looked exactly like how it did in my dreams. Standing in front of it in person, it made me feel like a bug.

"Dear God, what is this?" The Secretary asked.

"We think, as he made his way over the North Pole our gravitational fields screwed up his telemetry and crashed in the ice, probably a few thousand years ago." The guy in the suit explained. He also said something about NBE-1 and all the technology on Earth was made with his help. Then, the boy said he was called Megatron trying to take over the Earth. So, I'm guessing the NBE-1 was one of the bad guys. Also, he mentioned Megatron was looking for a cube-looking thing called the All Spark. At that, the guy in the suit looked really uncomfortable.

"You know where it is, don't you?" The boy accused.

"...Follow me." He led us down another series of passageways and into another room. In there, was a bunch of pictures and a glass window. I looked out the window and nearly fainted. It's the same damn cube from my dreams!

'Am I going crazy?' I thought, pressing my face into the glass. Then, just like my dream, pain lanced through my body and I blacked out.

* * *

I woke up in space with the stars floating around me.

**'Child. You will fulfill your destiny. Soon.'** A voice said in my head.

_'What? Who are you? Have you been planting these images in my head?'_ I said out loud. The sound echoed forevr.

The voice chuckled. **'You have a lot of questions. That is a good quality. As for who I am, I am called Primus.'**

_'Alright, Primus. Have you been sending me those dreams?'**  
**_

**'Of course I have. Who else could have?'**

_'True.'_ I laughed._ 'Okay, how about another round of 20 Questions. Why have you been sending me the dreams?'_

**'I have done this because you are the link between my children and your people. My children have made many mistakes. They will never be able to return to their own planet because they destroyed it. They have now come to your planet. You will be the link between us. You will eventually understand. You will accomplish many things. Some good, some bad. But in the end, you will go down in history. Our history, that is.'**_  
_

That kind of killed the seriousness of the conversation.

_'I don't understand.' _I said. _'But, can I wake up now?'_

**'Hmm.. Impatient, too. Bad combination. But, yes, you may. And remember. After this battle, make sure to talk to Optimus Prime.'**

And with that, light as bright as a supernova flashed in front of my eyes.

* * *

I opened my eyes only to have Lennox's face shoved in front of mine.

"What the heck, Lennox?" I asked as the pain in my head caught up to me. "Get out of my face."

"She's fine everybody." Lennox rolled his eyes as he helped my to my feet.

"Wait, you said you could harness the cube's energy. What kind of energy?" The blonde woman with an Australian accent asked.

**'Her name is Maggie Madsen.'** Primus said. Handy little trick.

"That is a good question." The guy in the suit said. **'Tom Banachek.'**

He led us to a vault with a glass box in the middle of it.

"Please step inside. They have to lock us in."

And, of course, the first thing Epps notices are the scratches on the wall.

"Whoa. Freddy Kruger been in here or something?" I nearly face-palmed.

"Aw no man." The African-American guy with the glasses (**'Glenn'**) said to Epps. 'Freddy Kruger has four blades. That's only three. That's Wolverine!"

Everyone in the room just looked at him strange.

"Right? That's Wolverine..."

"That's very funny." The middle aged guy (**'Simmons'**)(_'This is getting annoying'_) named Simmons said dryly. "Anyone got an electronic device? pager, cell phone?"

Glenn reached into his pocket and pulled out his cell phone. "I got a phone."

"Ooh... Nokias are nasty. You gotta respect the Japanese. They know the way of the samurai." Simmons muttered to himself as he put the Nokia.

"Ain't Nokias from Finland?" I whispered to Epps.

"Yeah, well, let's just say this guy's an idiot and leave it at that." Epps whispered back to me.

Tom handed out safety goggles and we all put them on.

Simmons pressed a button and a bolt of light hit the phone. It quivered a little bit, then it _transformed_.

It looked like a crab. A little metallic crab with glowing red eyes. It hit the glass a couple times.

"That thing is freaky!" Maggie said, just as startled as everyone else in the room, except Tom and Simmons.

"Its like a mean little energized bunny from hell, huh?" Simmons said, watching the crab looking thing carefully.

It was clicking and whirring. And for some reason, I could tell it was trying to say something. And the strangest part of all, I could understand it.

"Let me out! No, stay away from me! Don't come any closer!" It just kept repeating that over and over.

"Hey, calm down, little guy." I said. It froze and turned to me.

"You can understand me?"

"Of course I can." I walked over to the opening in the box and began to open before Simmons grabbed my hand. It was then I noticed they were all watching me.

"I'm going to advise you to let go, sir." I glared at him.

"What were you gonna do, young lady?" Simmons demanded.

"Let it out, of course."

"Oh, no you don't. That is a monster."

"No its not! It's speaking! You know what its saying?"

"What?" He raised an eyebrow.

"Keep that ugly guy away from me."

"Why you-!"

"Sir I'm gonna say it one more time. Let go of me."

When he didn't, I jerked my hand back and hit him in the face with my elbow and shoved him away from me.

I opened the door and carefully extracted the little guy.

"I won't leave any room for argument. Its coming with me."

"Wait, wait, wait. You can understand him?" The teenage boy asked me.

Before I could answer, an alarm went off.

* * *

**A/N: Such a long chapter! Sorry if its too long!**

**Thanks for reading and please review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: How did you like the last chapter? Was it good?**

**Thanks for reading and all that stuff!  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers. I only own Natalie Cliff  
**

* * *

**'Primus'**

_'Thoughts/Natalie communicating with Primus'_

_"Bumblebee's radio"  
_

* * *

_*Recap*_

_"Wait, wait, wait. You can understand him?" The teenage boy, **'Sam Witwicky. He will serve a big role just like you.'** Sam asked me._

_Before I could answer, an alarm went off._

*Natalie POV*

"Ladies and gentlemen." The Secretary said. "They know the Cube is here."

Tom got on a radio and asked, "Banachek here. What is going on?"

"The NBE hanger has lost power and the back-up generator's just not gonna cut it!" was the reply.

"What?!"

"Do you have an arms room?" Lennox asked, going into military mode.

We all ran to the arms room, through a couple hallways.

"They're blocking our generators." Tom shouted as we ran towards the arms room.

We got there and there were already a whole bunch of other guys in bullet proof vest and a lot of sabot rounds on a bunch of tables.

"20mm sabot rounds on that table!" No duh...

I grabbed a simple handheld gun with a couple magazines and put it in my belt. Then, I grabbed a bunch of rounds began loading them into the gun.

We all heard a bang and the lights started flickering. For some reason, everyone paused and looked up. I just kept loading.

Then, Sam approached Simmons and said, "You gotta take me to my car."

I remember he said something about his car. _'What's that about, Primus?'_

**'You will see soon enough.'**

"You have to me to my car. He's gonna know what to do!"

"Your car? It's confiscated." Simmons went back to loading.

"Well, then, un-confiscate it!"

"We do not know what will happen if we let it near this thing!" Simmons half-shouted. "Well maybe you know, but I don't know."

"So you just wanna sit here and wait to see what happens?" Sam demanded.

"I have people's lives at stake here young man!" But Lennox had enough. He grabbed Simmons by the shirt, shoved him against one of the cars and pointed a gun at Simmons' chest. "Take him to his car!"

Three of our men knocked out 5 of the other guys by the time I pulled out the handheld gun and pointed it at Simmons with Lennox.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" Tom shouted, trying to get everything to calm down. We froze and some kind of stand-off started, like in the movies. How cliche...

"Drop your weapon, soldier." Simmons said. "There's an alien war going on and you're gonna shoot me?"

"We didn't ask to be here." Lennox glared at him.

"I'm ordering you under S-7 jurisdiction." Simmons glared right back.

"S-7 don't exist." Epps shouted from across the room.

"And we don't take orders from people who don't exist." I finished, narrowing my eyes at him.

More silence.

"Simmons?" The Secretary said.

"Yes, sir?"

"I'd do what he says. Losing's really not an option for these guys."

I relaxed a little bit, as did everyone else.

"Alright. Okay. You wanna lay the fate of the world on the kid's Camaro? That's cool." Simmons held up his hands. I put my gun away and Tom led us to another hanger.

I heard it before I saw it. But, it sounded like it was in pain. I saw a whole bunch of other scientist guys spraying something yellow with liquid nitrogen and shocking him with something above the surface it was on.

_'Now what?'_

"Stop! Stop!" Sam yelled, pulling them away from the yellow thing. He's got guts, I'll give him that much.

Tom started yelling for them to stop, as well, but not Simmons. That's probably typical for him, from what I've seen.

the nitrogen cleared and I got a good look at it. It was just like Megatron and the other robots in my dreams. But this one looked tired. He was gripping the surface he was on tightly, probably because he was getting shocked by the damn scientist. _'So this is one of your children, eh, Primus?'_

**'Indeed. His name is Bumblebee.'** He sounded really pissed off. I guess I would be too if one of my(non-existent)children were being tortured.

Then thing yellow robot, Bumblebee stopped moving and turned towards Sam.

"You okay?" Sam asked. "They didn't hurt you, right?"

Bumblebee was about to respond but then he saw all of us. His eyes narrowed. A mask came down over his face and his hand transformed into a gun. He rolled over into a crouch and pointed it at us. All of the soldiers pointed their guns at him.

But then, a strange feeling flooded my mind and I spoke in a strange voice, like a lot of of different voices overlapping each other, **"Bumblebee. Now is not the time for petty revenges. Right now, your priority is to get the All Spark to a safe location. Go with the humans. Reunite with Optimus Prime and his team. Protect the All Spark."**

Bumblebee's eyes brightened and he nodded. The feeling disappeared and I slouched forward, breathing hard.

_'Primus, warn me next time!'_

He gave me no answer. What a jerk.

"Come on, we're gonna take you to the All Spark." Sam said, as if that didn't surprise him at all. I looked around and saw everyone staring at me. I raised an eyebrow and said, "Well? What are we waiting for? An invitation?" Then, I followed Sam out the door with Bumblebee following us.

Sam led everybody to the All Spark chamber. The soldiers, Secretary, Tom and Simmons stood behind Bumblebee while Sam and the other teenage girl stood in front of him. I stood right next to where Bumblebee was laying his hands on the All Spark. A shock went through it and it started to shrink. The process kind of reminded me of a giant 100x100x100 Rubix cube folding in on itself. By the time it was finished, the All Spark was no bigger than Bumblebee's hand.

_"Message from Starfleet- Let's get to it!"_ Bumblebee played through his radio.

"Right, if we stay here, we're screwed with Megatron in the other hanger." Lennox said so that everyone could here him. "Mission City is 22 miles away. We're gonna sneak that Cube out of here and we're gonna hide it somewhere in the city."

"Good! Right!" The Secretary said.

"But we cannot make a stand without the Air Force." He finished.

"This place must have some sort of radio link!" The SofD turned to ask Simmons. "Short-wave, CV!"

"Yes!"

"Alright! Let's get moving! Sam! Take the Cube! All units! Form a perimeter around the yellow vehicle!" Lennox shouted, going into military mode.

I helped load all the guns and rounds into the Jeeps and I got in the one with Lennox and Epps.

"We'll talk about all of this later." Lennox muttered to me as we rolled out.

That made me mad. "You're not my mother!"

**'Do not blame him. He is worried for your sanity.'** Primus told me.

_'I'm perfectly sane...'_

**'Are you?'**

I had no answer. Jerk.

Anyways, we were about halfway to Mission City, when we passed a convoy of the the coolest car I've ever seen.

There was a blue-with-red-flames Peterbilt Semi, a silver Pontiac Solstice, a black GMC Topkick pickup truck, and a Search and rescue Hummer H2. They all made U-turns and started following our own convoy.

_'Who are they?'_

**'Those are the Autobots.'**

_'Huh... I didn't know they were vehicles, too. Like Bumblebee, right?'_

**'Exactly.'**

_'So... who's who?'_

**'Optimus is the large truck. Jazz, 1st lieutenant-'**

_'Like me?'_

**'-is the silver one. Ironhide is the black truck. He the weapon specialist. And Ratchet, the Rescue vehicle, is the CMO of the entire Autobot army.'**

_'Okay, got it.'_

And so, we had 4 aliens following us to Mission City.

* * *

**A/N: Finally done!**

**Thanks for reading and please review!  
**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Thanks to those who liked the last chapter!**

**I'm over my cold now!  
**

* * *

**"Primus speaking out loud"**

**'Primus in Natalie's head'  
**

_'Natalie thinking to Primus, thoughts'_

_"Cybertronian, Bumblebee's radio"_

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers. I only own Natalie Cliff.  
**

* * *

_*Recap*_

'Who are they?'

_**'Those are the Autobots.'**_

'Huh... I didn't know they were vehicles, too. Like Bumblebee, right?'

**_'Exactly._'**

'So... who's who?'

_**'Optimus is the large truck. Jazz, 1st lieutenant-'**_

'Like me?'

_**'-is the silver one. Ironhide is the black truck. He the weapon specialist. And Ratchet, the Rescue vehicle, is the CMO of the entire Autobot army.'**_

'Okay, got it.'

_And so, we had 4 aliens following us to Mission City._

_*Natalie's POV*_

On the way to Mission City, we were on the freeway, riding towards the city, but I heard police sirens in the back of us. I wasn't that worried but when you see giant robots transform into vehicles, you look around for those kinds of signs.

**'Hm... Those are Barricade, Brawl, and Bonecrusher.'** Primus said, mentally pointing to the police car, tank and some other army vehicle. Hey, I may be in the army, but not in the branch that deals with those kinds of automobiles.

_'I'm guessing those are the bad guys?'_ I asked.

**'Yes.'**

"Lennox, we need to block those three." I pointed at them.

"Why?"

"Just trust me."

Reluctantly, he spoke into the radio and said, "Block the police car, the crane, and the tank."

The red and blue semi, Optimus Prime, the black truck, Ironhide, and the rescue vehicle, Ratchet moved to block them. The crane changed into a bi-pedal form and ran, well actually skated, through a bus. A bus! Hopefully, there wasn't any people in it. Anyway, he skated through the bus and charged Optimus Prime. He transformed as well and threw him over the overpass. Then, he jumped over after him.

"You thing he'll be okay?" Epps said.

"Yeah, he'll be fine." I said.

"How do you know he'll be fine?"

"How do you know that truck is a guy and not a girl?"

"Touche."

We got into the city and stopped on the street.

"Here, use this." Lennox handed a radio to Epps.

"What? What am I supposed to do with this?" Epps said, looking at Lennox like he had just told him to wear a Disney Princess dress and play tea party with his daughter.

"Well, use them. It's all we got!"

"It's like Radio Shack dinosaur radio or something..." Epps grumbled, then used the 'Radio Shack dinosaur radio or something' to contact the Air Force.

Lennox, me, and all the other soldiers unloaded all the gear from the Jeeps while Sam and Mikaela got the Cube out and Bumblebee and the other Autobots transformed and kept an eye(**'Optic'**)(_'Shut up.'_) on the sky.

"So, how do you know who's friendly, and who's not?" I asked out loud.

"Oh, you'll know." The black truck, Ironhide, said.

Suddenly, an F-22 fighter jet came soaring beneath the skyline.

"It's Starscream!" Ironhide shouted.

I saw the jet's missiles ready and I shouted, "Take cover!"

Everyone heard me and began scrambling to the surrounding buildings.

Ironhide barked at Bumblebee and picked up a semi, while Bumblebee picked up the trailer.

The missiles hit the truck and we were all pushed back by the magnitude.

I think I blacked out, because I saw the gray mech, Megatron, pulling apart a mech about half his size. Then, another mech with rotors, the same one that attacked our base in Qatar, shooting his weird weapon at our soldiers.

I gasped and shot up. I heard Lennox shout, "Everyone okay?!"

"I'm okay!"

"I'm okay, Boss!"

"All good!"

"Oh my God!" That was Sam. He was standing by Bumblebee, who was lying, sprawled out on the ground. He tried standing up, but he couldn't because his legs had been blown off by Starscream's missiles.

"Get up! You gotta get up!" Sam pleaded.

"Sam. He can't! I yelled at him. "Bumblebee, where is the Cube, sweetspark?"

I blinked as the unfamiliar term rolled off my tongue. Bumblebee picked up the Cube, near his chassis, and handed it to Sam and I. His vocalizer crackled to life, with much strain, and said, "Go."

Sam and I looked each other and moved away from Bumblebee. My mind was racing to form a plan.

"Sam! Cliff! Where's the Cube!" Lennox yelled.

"Sam! help me with this!" Mikaela shouted.

"I got the Cube!" I shouted.

"Okay! Sam! I need you to run to that building! There's going to be a helicopter waiting on the top! You need to climb to the top and transfer it into military hands! Or a lot of people are gonna die!" Lennox yelled over the gunshots.

"No! No!" Sam tried to protest. "That girl would be a better choice! I can't do this!"

"Listen to me, Samuel Witwicky! It is not my destiny to stop this War!" I shouted at him. "You are a soldier now! We have to get that Cube to the top of that building!"

"Sam, we will protect you!" Ironhide paused in his fight. Ratchet brought out a surgical saw with a diameter of about 7 feet.

Sam looked around, and nodded.

"Good! Now get going!" I yelled pushing him towards the building and loaded my gun.

I took cover near one of the buildings, and peeked around the corner. The tank, Brawl, was slowly rolling down the street, with Ironhide firing at him while Ratchet and Jazz, the little silver Pontiac, were using the distraction to take the tank apart. A pang went through me, as if I could feel Primus' sadness at his children fighting so viciously against each other. Jazz knocked off Brawl's Machine guns on his shoulders while Ratchet placed careful incisions on his armor, so that Brawl's arm came off.

I spotted Sam running down the street, at full speed. He tripped over a piece of rock and fell onto the ground. I saw a shock wave go through everything mechanical, and they came to life. They transformed and started attacking the humans around them.

**'Go and help your fellow humans.'** Primus told me.

I, of course, looked both ways before sprinting across the street to where an X-Box, a Mountain Dew machine and a steering wheel (how is it only the steering wheel and not the whole car?) were very disoriented.

_"What's going on?!"_

_"Where are we?!"_

_"Creator!? Carrier!?"_

_"Carrier, why are they yelling?"_ I nearly forgot about the little Nokia in my pocket.

_"We need to help them. Can you do that for me, sweetspark?"_ I said.

_"Okay!"_ He scurried towards them, ignoring all of the explosions around him and yelled at them, _"Stop hurting the humans!"_

The three of them paused at looked at him. _"Why?"_

_"Because I'll help you."_ I said, soothingly to them, which is kind of hard when there are explosions in the background.

_"Why?"_

Primus took over from there. **"She will help you find homes. Perhaps she will even adopt you, just as she did this little one."**

They looked up at me. _"Really?"_

I nodded.

They looked at each other, then said in unison, _"Can we call you Carrier?"_

Primus relinquished control and I groaned. That will take some getting used to.

_"Sure thing, little guys."_ I sighed.

* * *

**A/N: Yeah, this chapter's a little short, but next time, I'll try to make it longer.  
**

**Give me suggestions!  
**

**Thanks for reading and please review!  
**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: I'm back!**

**Enjoy!  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers. I only own Natalie Cliff.  
**

* * *

After I told the little guys to hide somewhere, I scanned the battlefield for Sam and found he was nowhere to be found. Good. It, at least, meant that he had gotten to the building. I looked around and saw the big silver robot, Megatron, holding a little silver robot, Jazz, by the foot. I took careful aim and shot a sabot round straight at the Megatron's head. It exploded right in his face. He roared and he dropped Jazz, giving him the opportunity to transform and drive away.

Megatron glared at the ground, then took off to the white building.

"Oh crap." I said out loud. It looks like he figured out the plan. But there wasn't anything I could do. Maybe, just maybe, Optimus Prime would save him, like in my dream.

I looked to where Lennox and the others were still trying to take down the tank, Brawl. I crept to Lennox behind debris, so I wouldn't get shot, and looked again. Brawl looked like he was getting a little slower, but our weapons were severely inferior to theirs.

"Yeah, this isn't going well!" Lennox yelled.

**'Aim for the area right below the chassis'** Primus said, sadly. **'It is all of our weaknesses, but do not tell your fellow soldiers. They must figure it out themselves.'**

_'I understand that you can't bear to see your children die. But they attacked us first.'_ I thought back, taking careful aim and shooting another sabot round. It hit dead center. _'You can't blame us because we're only defending ourselves.'_

**'I know.'**

Brawl had stumbled, but he was back on his feet again. But just as he stood up, a blue bolt came from behind us and hit him in the shoulder. All of us ducked down for cover. Another bolt came. And another. More came until Brawl collapsed and stayed collapsed.

We deemed it safe to turn around and I saw Bumblebee riding in the back of a tow truck, with Mikaela in the driver's seat. That girl's a pretty good driver.

Then, an earthquake happened. Well, more like two robots, bigger than the rest, fell from the top of the white building about a block away. The bad robots(Decepticons)-Decepticons had pushed us way back, closer to the white building.

"Cliff! Did Sam make it to the building?" Lennox asked.

"Yes, sir. But Megatron was after him, when I last checked. But I think he'll be fine." I reported.

"What makes you say that?" Epps asked.

"Just a hunch."

"You've been saying that a lot lately." Lennox and Epps said together.

"I'll explain when we don't have giant robots trying to kill us." I replied. "Speaking of which, here comes another one!"

The helicopter that attacked our base landed about 100 meters in front of us, his attention entirely on the brawling leaders of their different sides. If I squinted, I think I spotted Sam in a little trench off to the side, his face screwed up in concentration. Jazz was pulling Ironhide and Ratchet off to the side, so that they wouldn't get more hurt than they already were.

"We got friendlies mixed with bad guys. Targets will be marked." Epps said into the radio. "Oh man, this is gonna be wild."

"Hey." Lennox catches our attention. "Bring the rain."

I aimed my gun at the place beneath the chassis, but I didn't need to fire.

Lennox, being the crazy daredevil that he is, got onto a stray motorcycle and rode straight at helicopter. He turned around when he heard the engine, but he was already on the ground after two, very precise shots Lennox placed in the underside.

Now that that threat was gone, we focused our attention on Optimus Prime and Megatron. And judging by the the dents in his armor, Optimus Prime was losing badly.

"Humans don't deserve to live!" Megatron roared, throwing Optimus into a building.

"They deserve to choose for themselves!" Optimus yelled back.

"Then you will die with them!" Megatron shouted. "Join them in extinction!"

"We could really use that air support now." I said, firing at Megatron.

My wishes were answered by a volley of missiles fell from the sky, all of them hitting Megatron.

"I'll kill you! Mine! Allspark!" Megatron screeched, delirious from the pain.

"Sam! Put the Cube in my chest now!" Optimus shouted.

Sam's face hardened, and he went up to Megatron.

"Sam! No, Sam!" Optimus shouted.

But Sam ignored Optimus and shoved the Cube in his chest! This kid is braver than I gave him credit for.

Megatron writhed in agony, then, finally, he collapsed on his back and the light faded from his eyes.**(Optics)**_(Whatever)_

"You left me no choice, brother." Optimus said, sadly.

_'Brother?'_ I asked.

**'That's what he said. Don't you know what a brother is?'**

'Fricking smart aft... What's an aft?'

Then Optimus turned to Sam. "Sam, you saved my life. We are in your debt."

Optimus turned to us soldiers. "I lost a former brother, but today, we gained new brothers-in-arms. Thank you, all of you. You honor us with your bravery."

I felt Primus reach out towards Bumblebee.

"Permission to speak, sir." Bumblebee said, without the use of his radio.

"Permission granted, old friend." Optimus smiled.

"You speak now?!" Sam shouted, surprised and happy for his car.

"I wish to stay with the boy." He seemed to smile.

"If that is his choice." Optimus approved.

"Totally."

Primus withdrew from Bumblebee and told me, **'I do recall we had to talk to Optimus Prime.'**

Oh. That's right. Duh.

I stepped forward. "Optimus Prime?"

He turned to me and knelt down. "Yes?"

"Um... I'd like to talk to you, in private." I said, ignoring Lennox and Epps' protests. "I'll speak with you guys after."

"Very well." He transformed into a semi and I got in. He closed the door and drove away, with my teammates yelling at me to get my butt back there. I was gonna get in so much trouble when I get back to base, but I didn't care.

"We have a lot to talk about." There were more important things to talk about.

* * *

**A/N: Okay, so I just edited it and I hope it's okay. I felt that when Sam said, 'Yes', it sounded really corny, so I changed it.  
**

**All suggestions welcome!  
**

**Thanks for reading and please review!  
**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: I'm back! Thanks for the Favorites and the subscriptions and reviews!**

**Sorry I haven't really updated, but I've been really busy and there something wrong with my eyes, so it makes it hard to edit.  
**

******I've been trying to figure out how to get a beta Reader, so let me know.**  


******Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers. I only own Natalie** Cliff.

* * *

_*Recap*_

_"Very well." Optimus transformed into a semi and I got in. He closed the door and drove away, with my teammates yelling at me to get my butt back there. I was gonna get in so much trouble when I get back to base, but I didn't care._

_"We have a lot to talk about." There were more important things to talk about than arguing with my teammates._

We drove for about 3 or 4 miles, talking about the events over the past few days. About my dreams, and the attack on the SOCCENT air base, his team's arrival on Earth, the few fights he's been in on Earth.

Of course, Primus had put in his two cents every now and then, like **'She wasn't very agreeing with that.'** I just thought,_ 'Shut up.'_

Once, he had even taken my voice to talk to Optimus.** "You have done well, my child. I know it must have hurt to have killed your brother, I know. But you are a strong bot, and you have Natalie Cliff. She will be of great importance to you and my children. Sam Witwicky will play a role also."** He added with a mysterious smile on my face. He let go and I smiled at the console. It had an Autobot symbol on the center of the steering wheel.

"So, what are you going to do now?" I asked.

* * *

_"With the All Spark gone, we cannot return life to our planet. And fate has yielded its reward: a new world to call home. We live among its people now, hiding in plain sight, but watching over them in secret, waiting, protecting. I have witnessed their capacity for courage, and though we are worlds apart, like us, there's more to them than meets the eye. I am Optimus Prime, and I send this message to any surviving Autobots taking refuge among the stars. We are here. We are waiting." _Optimus finished his transmission.

We stood on a small cliff, not far from Will's house. Ratchet and Jazz were talking about 50 feet away. Bumblebee was in his vehicle mode, with Sam and Mikaela on his hood, making out like there's no tomorrow. Poor Bee.

"So, you guys really want to stay here on Earth?" I asked, from his shoulder.

"Yes. It is a beautiful planet, though of primitive technology, there is life here, and we intend to protect it as much as we are able." Optimus replied.

"So, all that's left is to wait for your comrades and get asylum for you guys?" I asked, leaning against his smokestack.

"I suppose so."

"I hope some of your comrades receive your message." I said, sincerely.

"As do I."

We spent about twenty minutes sitting in silence. It wasn't an awkward silence, so that was good. It felt like my own father was sitting with right now, and not the leader of an alien race. Which reminded me that I had to call my family. Which meant I had to somehow get down from Optimus' shoulder. I looked down and saw Bumblebee, Ratchet and Jazz were nowhere in sight.

"Um... Optimus?"

"Yes?"

"Can you put me down? I just remembered that I have to call my family before they die from worry. They had to have heard about the attack on the Qatar base by now." I explained, sheepishly.

Optimus nodded, then lifted a hand for me to step onto his hand.

I walked towards Will's house after that.

"Will? Can I use your phone?" I called, already heading towards the phone in the kitchen.

"Well, considering you're already heading towards the phone now, go right ahead." he called back from the living room.

"Thanks." I called, already dialing the number. It rang a couple times before my mom picked up the phone. her voice sounded a little shaky.

"Hello?"

"Hi Mom." I said, bracing myself for the yelling of a lifetime.

"NATALIE! OH MY GOODNESS, WHERE ARE YOU! DO YOU KNOW HOW WORRIED WE'VE BEEN?! We saw the news report about Qatar. Is everyone okay?" My mom shouted at me. I held the receiver away from my ear and only put it back when she was finished.

"Mom, I'm fine. I'm at my commanding officer's house. He's letting me stay here until we get this giant mess under control and I'll be back as soon as I can, okay?" I calmed her down. "It should be about a week until then, so just tell Taylor I'll be home soon, okay?"

In case you forgot, Taylor is my little brother. He just got into 10th grade and is teased by his friends because his name is Taylor Cliff. If you say it faster, it sounds like 'Taylor Swift.'

Anyways, my mom was starting to calm down, Thank God.(Primus)(Shut up)

"Okay, sweetie. We were just so worried about you and-"

"Hey! Is that Nat?! Let me talk to her!" I heard Taylor's voice.

"Hey, Taylor!" I said into the receiver.

"Hey! Guess what?!" He sounded so excited, I had to play along.

"What?" I asked.

"Our team won the states!" He shouted exuberantly.

"That's great! Guess all that hard work paid off, huh?" I celebrated with him.

"Yeah! And my grades haven't slipped one bit!" He said proudly. "After all, winter break just started."

"I bet! Anyways, I should be back in a week or two, so be prepared!" I sang the last part.

"Be~ prepared~!" he sang back, and we laughed.

"Okay, I'll talk to you later." I said.

"Okay. Bye."

I hung up and walked back to the living room, where Lennox and Epps were staring at me weirdly.

I shrugged. "What?"

"Nothing." Lennox said.I sat on the couch and talked to him and Epps about the things going on tomorrow. And apparently, Fig was being transferred to the new base, which, was about 2 hours away. We were taking Ironhide to the new base, so we're good.

"You'd better go to bed soon. We gotta go to the temporary base tomorrow. And you know how freaking far it is."

"Alright." I went upstairs and immediately fell asleep in the guest bedroom. And the best part?

Primus didn't say a word since I talked to Optimus about 6 hours ago.

"I'm offended."

I stand corrected...

* * *

**A/N: I'm sorry for the late update, but my eyes still suck and I've had a lot of homework.**

**So, should I do a sequel for this?  
**

**Thanks for reading and please review!  
**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Thanks for all the reviews and Favorites and Subscriptions you guys gave me! I'm glad that those who reviewed want a sequel because i want one too! So that's what I'm doing!**

**My eyes are really bad right now, so that's why I'm not updating as much. Also, school has been really rough for me because of the previous reason, so i need to spend more time doing homework and less time on the computer. :(  
**

**Anyways, don't let that get you down! Enjoy!  
**

**BTW, I will probably be disregarding the books and comics that happen in between the movies.  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers. I only own Natalie Cliff.  
**

* * *

_*Natalie's POV*_

I walked off the airplane and into the local airport. I took a big whiff of the crisp, morning air.

I just arrived from LAX at Honolulu Airport at 0836 on Hawaiian Airlines. I would hang out in my next gate until my next flight at 1137.

I bought a mocha coffee at the little Starbucks at the gate next to security, before walking over to my gate.

The day before yesterday, we all went to the temporary base at the Hoover Dam. The Secretary of Defense has cleared everything up. The remains of the Decepticons were being dropped into the Laurentian Abyss. John Keller thinks that the extreme pressure will keep the metal from being detected and if any Decepticons tries to get the them, they will be crushed. Primus told me that it probably won't work, because they traveled through space for many, many years. Also, he and the President had granted the Autobots asylum on Earth and given them Hoover Dam as a temporary base until they can find a more permanent base.

They also let all soldiers go home until further notice, which is why I am now going home.

Oh, and apparently, Jazz felt the need to come with me to Hawaii as my guardian, so he's on a cargo plane and on the way to the Big Island Airport. Seriously, I don't need a babysitter. Or whatever Cybertronians call them.

Anyways, I was hanging out by the gate, when Primus said, **'How do you know when something happens on your Earth?'**

_'On the news. That was probably how my parents found out about the base attack in Qatar.'_ I thought back.

**'But how did they know if they weren't there?'**

_'We were supposed to have a monthly base assessment the day after the attack.'_

**'So this news is similar to the DataNet on Cybertron.'**

_'DataNet?'_ I asked.

**'It is their news.'**

_'Ah...'_

**'Everything cycles on the 'Net, even things that aren't meant to be viewed.'**

During this conversation, I was sipping my coffee and watching out for any unsuspected attacks, even though it's an airport. No weapons or weapon-like objects allowed.

I saw a particular stranger sit down across from me. One with dark skin and a bandana on his head. He wore an army uniform, just like me, with sunglasses over his eyes and a small briefcase.

My jaw dropped. "Fig?!"

He laughed heartily. "It took you awhile to notice me. I was sitting in the back of you on the plane."

I tackled him in a hug and he winced. I quickly let go and said, "Sorry, I forgot you were injured."

"No hay problema." He said, looking at the time. We still had about fifteen minutes before we start boarding.

I told Fig that I would explain everything when we got to Hawaii Island. He was on the same plane as I was because he was stalking me.**(No he isn't)**. Okay, so his mom wanted him to meet her in Hawaii after he was discharged, for furlough. And his mom was in Hilo town, which is where my family lives.

We boarded the plane together and found seats next to each other(1), away from the engines and all the things that plug my ears when they turn on. Fig told me to take a nap, and that he would wake me up when we landed, so I closed my eyes and tried to get used to Hawaiian time again.

* * *

I opened my eyes to Fig in front of me.

"Nat, its time to go." He said.

I yawned and stretched my back as best I could. "I hate planes."

We disembarked and made our way to the baggage claim. "So where is your mama staying, Fig?"

"In the Hilo Hawaiian Hotel. Pretty clase alta, por lo que escucho.(2)" He replied.

"Yeah, it is. I never stayed there before, seeing as I live here." I said. "My parents can drop you off there, if you like."

"¡Sí!" He said.

I looked around for my parents, and sure enough, there they were, waving at me like crazy.

"Mom! Dad! Sup, Taylor!" I ran over to them and squeezed the life our of them.

"Nat! We were so worried!" Mom cried, hugging back just as hard.

Fig was hanging back, smiling at the sight. Mom and Dad pulled back and noticed him.

"And who's this?" Mom asked.

"We saw him talking to you by the baggage claim." Dad said.

"Oh, this is Jorge Figueroa. He's a close friend." I pulled him over.

"It's nice to meet you, Mr. and Mrs. Cliff." Fig shook Dad's hand. "And you must be Taylor. Nat's been talking about you non-stop."

"Not true at all." I waved off. "Let's go. Mom, can you drop off Fig at the Hilo Hawaiian?"

"Sure, let's go."

And we walked to the car, loaded Fig and mine's bags into the trunk, and took off for the Hilo Hawaiian Hotel.

* * *

_In this farewell  
There's no blood  
There's no alibi  
'Cause I've drawn regret  
From the truth  
Of a thousand lies_

_So let mercy come  
And wash away_

_What I've done  
I'll face myself  
To cross out what I've become  
Erase myself  
And let go of what I've done_

_Put to rest  
What you thought of me  
While I clean this slate  
With the hands  
Of uncertainty_

_So let mercy come  
And wash away_

_What I've done  
I'll face myself  
To cross out what I've become  
Erase myself  
And let go of what I've done_

_For what I've done  
I start again  
And whatever pain may come  
Today this ends  
I'm forgiving what I've done_

_I'll face myself  
To cross out what I've become  
Erase myself  
And let go of what I've done_

_What I've done_

_Forgiving what I've done_

* * *

**(1): Aloha Airlines didn't have seating assignments back then. Unfortunately, they shut down in 2008.  
**

**(2): Pretty high class, from what I've heard.  
**

**A/N: I'm back! Sorry it took so long again!**

**i don't own 'What I've Done' by Linkin Park.**

**Well, that's the end of this story, but the next one is already posted!**

**Thanks for reading and please review!  
**


End file.
